I'm in Mortal Kombat, Sweet!
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: It's so lonely without a girlfriend, but when he's sucked into his TV. James gets involved in Mortal Kombat 2011. Where he falls in love with Mileena.
1. Chapter 1: What the Hell!

I'm in Mortal Kombat… Sweet

Chapter 1: What the hell?!

It started out as any other day.

I get up, make my bed, have breakfast, and brush my teeth. Just as we all do. But it's gotten lonely.

I've never had a girlfriend. Sure I was close friends with a few girls in High School, but never in a relationship. Without a girlfriend, I have to resort to other things that turn me on. But despite all this, it's still gets a bit lonely. I just wish I could have a girlfriend.

Well might do something right now other than moping. Heading to the kitchen, I open the fridge and grab a Gatorade, before heading to my Xbox. I've had this thing for 15 years; I got it as a birthday gift when I was 7. I surprised it's still in working condition.

Sitting down, I turn it on, a few seconds later, I login. I decide to play some Mortal Kombat 2011. One of my favorite games in the world.

I'm a huge Mortal Kombat fan! Some of my favorite characters include, Cyrax, Baraka, Takeda, Johnny Cage, and Mileena. God is she hot. You would not believe how many times I've fantasized about her.

I know some would think it wrong to love her, especially her girl. Truth be told, I actually like. To me, it makes her look even hotter. I would give anything to have her as my girlfriend.

Back to the game, I choose player vs. player. I decide to go with the homie Baraka. While my challenger, a mister 'MortalKombatGuardian' chose Raiden.

After our characters were chosen, it went to the loading screen. I could've sworn the screen was faintly glowing. I shrugged it off.

Round 1

Fight!

The fight lasted for a good 10 minutes, every so often; the screen kept getting brighter and brighter, making it hard to see. I kept playing and emerged victorious.

Finish Him!

At this point the screen was completely white, it was so bright I had to cover my eyes, and at that moment, the most incredible thing happened.

"OH, SHIT!"

Something flew from the screen and grabbed me. I tried to struggle, but the light was making it hard to see, and whatever thing was, it was strong. As I was dragged closer and closer to the light, something banged me on the head, knocking me out.

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**

The loudest ass voice I have ever heard woke me up, as I opened my eyes everything was blurry, and I could hear more voices.

"I don't know emperor! We found him in the armory!"

Emperor? Armory? What am I in China?

"Well wake him up then! The first voice said.

I felt someone grab me, and lift me up. "Wake up human!"

What the heck is going on?! Who are these guys, and why do they sound so familiar.

"Wake up!" The voice said again, with no other choice I groggily replied.

"I'm awake." I was thrown roughly to the ground. I finally managed to open my eyes. Looking up I came face-to-face with…

Shao Kahn?!

… This day just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Shang Tsung's Assistant?

I'm in Mortal Kombat… Sweet

Chapter 2: I'm Shang Tsung's Assistant?

I'm not gonna lie, I am legit scared right now. Standing right above me is the Outworld emperor Shao Kahn; even for a video game character he's pretty terrifying.

Around me are some of his minions, Sheeva, Kintaro, and Motaro.

"Who are you boy?" Shao and a very agitated look on his face, I could tell he wanted to crush me.

"James, my name is James."

"What are you doing in my throne room? Did Raiden send you?"

Crap, if they realize I know Raiden, they'll kill me.

"Who's Raiden?"

"Don't play dumb we me Human! I know Raiden's will stop at nothing to keep me from winning from the Mortal Kombat tournament! Now, DID HE SEND YOU?!" He held up his war hammer, ready to pummel me. I needed to think fast.

"Okay! Okay! He didn't send but I know where he is! Perhaps we can make a deal."

Shao Kahn lowered his hammer and raised an eyebrow at me. "What kind of deal?"

"Well," I said, getting up. "He's on Shang Tsung's island, to oversee the tournament. The warrior he's chosen is a Shaolin warrior named Liu Kang. If you spare me. I will go to the island and help Shang Tsung in any way possible."

Shao Kahn considered this. "Very well, you will go to the island with Sheeva. Do not disappoint me."

"Thank you emperor!" I bowed, before following Sheeva out of the room.

"You are lucky human. Most people are usually slaughtered." Sheeva stated as we walked through the halls. An awkward silence settled between us for a few minutes, before I broke it.

"It must be pretty cool having four arms huh?"

This caught Sheeva by surprise. "Y-Yes, I suppose it is."

We came to the portal soon after. Sheeva stated that I would be Shang Tsung's assistant throughout the tournament before departing.

Feeling very nervous about how I may impact the story, I stepped through the portal.

I arrived in Shang Tsung's Throne Room. Pretty fancy place, only it has people fight each other to the death.

When I arrived, Shang Tsung greeted me. With him were Kitana and Jade. Dear lord, you can get a boner just by looking at them.

"So, you are the one, Shao Khan assigned to be my assistant?"

Wow, he sure was ugly when he was old. No wonder Shao Kahn rejuvenated him.

"Yeah, that's me." I saw Kitana and Jade looking at me, as if they were anticipating some attack. 'Don't look down, don't look down, and don't look down.'

"You're not what I expected." Shang Tsung said, and walked around me. "You're just a boy."

"Well, this boy happens to know martial arts." I retorted, getting into a fighting position. "I can prove it if you want."Shang Tsung raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" I nodded. "Very well, Jade!"

I turned around just in time to see Jade, throw her razor rang at me. Time slowed, I jumped out the way, the glaive just missing. Getting up I saw Jade rush at me with her pole. Without thinking, I back flipped over and kicked her, sending her down.

"Not bad, ever consider pole dancing?"

Apparently she heard this before, because a look of rage came across her face. Grabbing her pole, she charged at me. Luckily, I anticipated it. I step sided, and tripped her, sending her roughly to the floor.

Hearing a faint whizzing noise, I held my hand up and caught her razor rang. Before she got up, I held to her throat.

"Give up."

With no other choice, she surrendered. I held out my hand and helped her up, giving back her razor rang.

I turned to a stunned Shang Tsung. "So, when do I start?"


	3. Chapter 3: My Friends

I'm in Mortal Kombat… Sweet

Chapter 3: My friends.

I'm back!

I guess.

It's been 3 weeks, since I arrived on Shang Tsung's island.

Shang Tsung continued to ask me about the tournament. I told him who would be participating but left out who would fight who.

It wasn't that bad actually; I made friends with some of the combatants. You're probably wondering how I did it.

Well, I became Sheeva's friend when I helped her in repairing the palace. She was practicing her skills, when punched a hole in the wall. A piece of the ceiling came loose, she caught it but it was too heavy.

At this point I came in, and saw how it was crushing her. I ran over and pushed out the way. She was so worried that Shang Tsung would punish her for wrecking his palace, so I helped her fix the place up.

She was really grateful, and actually helped me with some of my own chores.

I also became Baraka's friend when his blades were bent back, in a training exercise. Using my carpentry skills, I helped realign his blades. He thanked me by crafting me my own blade.

Which was pretty badass if I do say so myself.

Jade and Kitana were really nice, I guess as a way to apologize for how we started off. They taught me their moves and techniques.

Finally Reptile, he did not like me at all at first, but after I saved his neck from being killed by a rogue servant he respected me.

All in all, I made a lot of friends.

I also learned a few things about them.

Sheeva has a crush on Goro, Baraka is a suck up, and Kitana's looking for a suitor.

Well enough of that, it's getting pretty close to the tournament, I'll check in with you guys later.

* * *

And, I'm back.

Again.

...

Anyway, it was the day of the tournament. Everyone was there, Raiden, Johnny, Cyrax, Quan Chi, etc.

I stood beside Shang Tsung, along with Baraka, Kitana, and Jade. I saw Raiden and Liu Kang talking and pointing at me. I had a feeling I would run into them sooner or later.

"James." Shang Tsung woke me from my day dream.

"Yes …master." That was the one thing that drove me nuts, I had to call him master, god I wish I could kill him right now.

"Which of the Earthrealm will be the first to challenge Outworld?"

"Well that would be Johnny Cage." I responded, pointing at the guy in the blue suit next to Sonya. "But you choose him due to his annoying boasting about how easy he will win. He thinks it some kind of 'Test you Strength' thing."

Shang Tsung nodded, before standing up to give his speech.

"Combatants I am Shang Tsung."

I watched the exchange between Shang Tsung and Johnny, all the while Liu Kang and Raiden were watching me with curious expressions.

"Our first combatant will be Mr. Cage." Shang Tsung stated, levitating back up to his throne.

The fight happened pretty much as you guessed. Johnny Vs Reptile, Johnny wins. Shang Tsung sent in Baraka and of course Johnny won again.

I went over, to help up my friends after their fights; I saw Raiden and Liu Kang talk to Johnny. But as I helped Baraka, Raiden and Liu Kang walked over to me.

"You there," Raiden said, "What is your name?"

"What's it to you, Thunder God?!" Baraka snarled.

"Do not talk back to lord Raiden, tarkatan!" Liu Kang countered.

"It's all right Baraka." I said, calming my friend down. "My name is James; I'm a servant of Shao Kahn."

"I sense a strange feeling coming from you. You say you're a servant of Shao Kahn. How long have you been in his servant?"

 _Oh crap!_

Luckily, Shang Tsung interrupted before I could answer. As he talked with Raiden and Liu I carried Baraka to the infirmary.

"Thank you my friend." He said, grateful.

"No problem." I replied, leaving.

As I left the infirmary a voice called out to me.

"Jamessss."

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what he wanted

"Sssshang Tssssung requiressss your presssscence."

"Alright, lead on." _What does he need me for?_

As I entered the throne room, I saw Shang Tsung standing by his throne, Kitana and Jade beside him. They both flashed me a worried look. Shang Tsung turned to me.

"Mister Niles, would you please explain to me why my two toughest opponents were defeated by a mere mortal?"

Shit, well here we go.

"You'll have to forgive me master, but I had no idea Johnny Cage had that kind of power. It seems something else is in play here."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"I don't fucking know!" He was taken aback by my vulgar language, as was Kitana and Jade. I quickly covered my mouth. "Forgive me. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"You are lucky your information has proved useful to me. Otherwise I would've struck you down." He replied, in a stern tone. "But you apologized, so you are forgiven."

…

Wait, what?

Readers you did read that right? He just apologized, like a father figure. I'm shocked, Kitana and Jade were shocked, even Reptile. Who is he and what had he done with Shang Tsung.

We all stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Well. I'm gonna see myself out." I said back away to the door.

"Stop." Shang Tsung said, causing me to stop in my tracks. "That's not the only reason I've called you here."  
"Then why did you call me here?" I asked, confused.

"Follow me." he said, walking out of the throne room.

"This should be interesting." I muttered, following him with Reptile behind me.

* * *

I followed him throughout the palace until we came to a portal to Outworld. Stepping through, we walked through Shao Kahn's palace, until we came to - no way.

The flesh pits! Then that means!

There were tanks, body parts, even old Meat himself.

We approached the tanks. Shang Tsung walked over to one of the tubes. Pushing a few buttons, one of the tanks drained itself.

It opened up, and a body fell out. Shang Tsung caught it with his magic, and levitated it over to a table.

Walking closer, I instantly knew who it was, my pants also seemed to feel tighter.

It was Mileena.

* * *

 **Sorry to everyone who've been waiting for chapter 3. I had a lot of work to do. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mileena

I'm in Mortal Kombat …Sweet

Chapter 4: Mileena

I stared down her. Her beauty was unmatched.

God, you can get a boner just by looking at her.

I placed my hands on the table as I leaned forward.

"She's beautiful."

Reptile and Shang Tsung looked at me as if I was crazy. No need to wonder why.

"You find her beautiful?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Yeah, she's smoking hot too."

"But the teeth-"

"Oh screw the teeth!" I shouted, startling them. "I say she's beautiful, end of story!"

The two at me with confused expressions, causing me to blush in embarrassment, I shifted nervously.

"Sorry, she's just really pretty."

They both nodded, before Shang Tsung reached into his robe.

"I almost forgot." he said, pulling what looked like magenta colored eyeliner out of his pocket. He then applied it to her eyes. "Forgot the finishing touches." He stared down at her happily.

Me and Reptile exchanged glances. "Why uh, why do you have eyeliner in your pocket?"

Shang quickly realized his mistake and shoved the eyeliner back in his pocket. "You will speak of this to no one!" He replied, angrily summoning fireballs to prove his point.

We both backed up.

"Yeah, we're totally clear on that!"

"Yessss massster! Our lipssss are sssssealed." Reptile agreed.

The fireballs extinguished in his hands. "Very well."

"So what do you need me for?" I asked, wondering why he would show me to her.

"You know so much about the tournament, as well as the contestants." I won't deny it, I did tense up. But they didn't notice. "You'll be teaching all about Earthrealms customs in preparation."

"Preparation for what?"

'He smiled, "that's a surprise" '.

* * *

We arrived shortly before Ermac was revealed to Liu Kang. It continued as usual, with Liu Kang winning. I didn't want to change anything yet.

Shang Tsung was nervous, no reason why cause he had to suffer Shao Kahn's wrath. But he was also mad a me.

"You told me you knew Raiden's plan! Why hasn't he been stopped!"

"First off, your breath a little hot. Second of all, I never said I knew his plan. I only said he chose Liu Kang as his champion. And third of all, I think you should listen to Shang Tsung. He has a plan that I'd think you'd be interested in."

It took a while for him to calm down. Just a few holes in the wall, broken vases and dead Tarkatan's.

Slumping on his throne, he look towards Shang. "Speak."

He stood up. "Emperor, while it is true that we have lost. There is another way."

The emperor raised an eyebrow. "Go one."

"A tournament, in Outworld." Shao Kahn's men shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you mocking me! Raiden would never be foolish enough to participate here."

"Unless, he had no other choice."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We kidnap one of his champions and hold them hostage. We both know he would never leave one of his own to die."

Kahn contemplated this, "Very well, I will give you this chance. But if you fail, you'll regret it."

"Thank you emperor." He replied standing up, I'll go make the preperatons, he turned to leave."

"One last thing." SHao Kahn replied standing up, raising his hand it was engulfed in and orange glow as well as Shang tsung. When it cleared Shang Tsung was younger.

Finally I couldn't stand to look at his old face anymore.

"Consider it a reward." Shao Kahn replied sitting.

"Thank you emperor, Shang replied. I will not fail you. He left soon after with me and reptile.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

He turned to me. "You and Reptile are to keep an eye on Mileena." He then looked away with a smug grin on his face. "I have business to attend to."

* * *

 **Sorry guys. Writers block. You've all been waiting, and I'm really sorry. I've had exams as well. But on the bright side, this guys now an uncle. I'll try to update more often.**

 **Also, just to let you know. Green Vs. Yellow is still going, Tron: A new life will update soon, And, I'm working on Rwby, Undertale, and Five Night's at Freddy's fanfics.**

 **This is The EZ-GMR, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mileena Wakes Up

Chapter 5: Mileena Wakes Up

It's been an hour sing Shang Tsung showed her to me. I've been busy mopping up the flesh labs, trying to keep things organised. I made sure Mileena's body wasn't damaged during that time, on account of all the sharp 'instruments laying around. I was just finishing up mopping when I heard a noise.

Stopping, I stood still, and listened for anything else, only to feel a faint breath on the nape of my neck.

"Aaaah!" I jumped and turned around brandishing my broom as a weapon. Only to come face to face with...

"Mileena."

As soon as I said her name she perked up and jumped at me.

I held up my broom to defend myself, which didn't really help at all. Before I knew it, I was on the ground pinned down by Mileena who was staring down at me with her maniacal yellow eyes.

I hate to admit it, but I felt very aroused at that moment. She lowered her face to my neck, well farewell world, farewell readers, it was nice while it lasted. I closed my eye and waited for the feeling of my neck being torn open.

Only it never came.

Instead I felt something rubbing it.

I opened my eyes to see Mileena nuzzling my neck making me blush like crazy.

She stopped and brought he head up to look at me. He fangs would've made any man tremble, but not me. As I said before, they make her look pretty hot, and her eyes were pretty alluring too.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Hello."

I blinked, "Uh, hi?"

She continued to nuzzle into my neck, "Soft."

I blushed like crazy, as this happened, I heard Reptile come in. He looked at me in shock before flashing me thumbs up. Not in the mood, I gestured for him to get Shang Tsung.

When he left it was just me and Mileena.

"So uh, can you let me up?"

She blushed, "O-of course."

She helped me up, brushing off any dirt that was on my clothes.

I had to fight my tiny urge due to the fact that she was wearing nothing but bandages. He well muscle toned body was very attractive, I actually want to pin her down and- WHOA! Calm down man, calm down! No need to get explicit yet. Things got pretty quiet after that.

"So," I asked, trying to break the ice. "how are you feeling?

"Fine, a bit chill" She said, shivering.

 _'The bandages. She must be freezing.'_ I thought as I grabbed my jacket and put it around her. Her shivering died down, as i zipped up the jacket, she then hugged herself to get warmer.

At that moment Reptile had returned with Shang Tsung.

"It appears she has awoken." Shang stated as he inspected her.

 _'Yeah, no shit.'_ I said, glaring at him.

"So, do we show her to Shao Khan?"

"Not yet, first we must perfect her fighting skills."

"And, who's gonna do that?"

"You."

...

"Come again?"

"You will train her."

"Why me?"

"You have been trained by both Kitana and Jade and you've also proved your strength in battle with your own skills. You are the perfect choice. Besides, Mileena seems to like you." Shang replied, smirking at me.

Just realizing it, Mileena was gone, and my back felt really heavy. Looking behind me, I saw Mileena with her arms wrapped around me neck asleep with a smile on her face.

"Oh great."

* * *

 **FUCKING WRITERS BLOCK! and I had to babysit my niece. Sorry guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: Looking After Mileena

Chapter 6: Looking After Mileena

It has been three days since Mileena woke up, and I've had to train for, well, who knows what. She's a pretty quick learner, she learned how to use her sais in a matter of hours.

Shes also been pretty clingy lately, I'm not sure if I should be scared or happy.

Not only that, she also like to scare me for some reason. Every chance she gets, she sneaks up on me and roars, or should I say yells in my ear. I've had to go to a healer ten times. Though she does get upset when I'm made a her. She's like a freaking puppy.

Nice catching up, but I just realized I've left Mileena alone for way too long so if you excuse me.

* * *

"Hello Mileena, how are you today?"

"I'm better now, that your here." She replied smiling.

I held back a blush as I smiled.

"That's good to hear." I replied, as I gave her, her sais. "How about we do some practice today?"

"Okay!" She said, excitedly as she twirled her sais, while I readied my staff.

 **FIGHT!**

Mileena rushed at me, twirling her sais as she did. She leapt a me, but i side stepped and hit her on the back of the head with my staff. She immediately dud a back flip and turn to hit me again, this time, managing to cut my arm.

"Aaah!" I inhaled sharply, clutching my arm.

Seeing me in pain, Milenna immediately dropped her sais and ran towards me, worry etched on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked, as she helped me up.

"Yeah." I replied, as I looked at my cut. I smirked as she examined the cut, and before she knew it, I tripped her with my staff and held it right at her neck. "Remember Mileena, you should never let your guard down."

Mileena pouted as she look up at em, "you cheated."

"I smiled as I patter her head, "all's fair in love and war."

Mileena perked up at this, "love?" she asked as a small blush adorned her face.

I stuttered, "W-what I m-mean is, t-that, u-um, it's just a figure of speech that's all!" I said, smiling sheepishly.

Her head hung low, "ok."

I felt guilty seeing that, she was like a puppy happy for attention but sad when she didn't receive any. I needed to find a way to make her happy, and I knew the perfect way.

"Hey," I said, getting her attention, "would you like to see a present I made for you."

"A present!" She shouted, her eyes wide with joy.

"Yep." walking over to a table I grabbed my bag and pulled out a small teddy bear for her to see.

She was squealing with delight as she took it from my grasp and hugged it close. I smiled at this sight, she looked so adorable.

As she cuddle her teddy bear I remembered I had to deliver Goro's dinner to him. The thought of it made me cringe inwardly, but I kept my composure.

"Hey Mileena?" The girl in question stopped cuddling her bear and turned towards me, "I have to go get Goro's dinner, but I'll be back later.

She nodded before resuming her cuddling, as I left.

* * *

As I opened the door to Goro's lair, I could smell the foul stench in the air, most likely from the dead bodies of other contestants from other tournaments.

I found him sulking in a corner instead of sitting on his throne.

 _Probably still upset of Liu Kang winning._ I thought as I walked in His turned to me as I came over.

"Hey, buddy." I said sheepishly as I gave him his food.

He angrily snatched the food from me and began eating.

"OK then," I said backing away before turning around and leaving.

 _What does Sheeva see in that guy?_

* * *

As I came back into the flesh I saw something I did not expect. Mileena on the ground with Kitana standing over her. Mileena turned her gaze towards me and her eyes widened, Kitana followed her gaze and her eyes widened as well.

"James?"

"Oh crap."

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for everyone who's been waiting for this, but on the bright sides I finished my exams yesterday. Summer Time! So I'll be leaving next week, cause I'm going to Nova Scotia, but I'll try to update more of my stories.**

 **Speaking of which, this weekend is the premiere of my newest story, A Song of Shadows and Embers Book 1: A Pawn of Chess**

 **Happy summer every one.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dealing with some problems

Chapter 7: Dealing with some problems

"James?"

"Oh crap," I muttered as Kitana stared at me with a shocked expression. "Hey Kitana! Haha!" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head, "fancy meeting you here. Uh, what's up?"

"The sky obviously! Don't you dare try to distract me!" She yelled, startling me and also causing me to fall on my backside. "You knew about this beast, and you never told me!"

"She is not a beast!" I shouted, getting back up. "She's is your sister, and she's done nothing wrong!"

"She is nothing but an abomination, and you are a traitor!" She responded, and in one swift motion she grabbed my neck while unfolding one of her fans. Afraid of what she would do, I held up my arms in an attempt to surrender and tried to reason with her.

"Kitana please you don't underst-"

"Silence!" She cried, squeezing hard, causing me to lightly choke. "I trusted you James, and you broke that trust."

"I had no choice," I replied, struggling to loosen her grip with both my hands. "If I had told you earlier, if could have changed the timeline."

Her gripped loosened, "Timeline?"

My eyes widened when I realized what I said. _'Shit. Well, there's no turning back now.'_

Wrenching myself out of her grip I continued, "yes, the timeline. You and all chosen Mortal Kombat champions destined to go through many adventures before you all finally face off in and event known as Armageddon."

A bit low on details, but it's basically the long and short of it. I held my breath as Kitana contemplated my words. After what felt like forever, she lowered her arms causing be to let out a sigh of relief.

Before she kicked me in the balls.

"How stupid do you think I am boy!" She yelled as I cradle my privates. "When my father hears of this, you and this creature will be executed!"

"Shao Kahn isn't your real father," I managed to say, still in pain. "He'll kill y-" I was cut off when she stomped on my head. As I lost consciousness, heard her still talk.

"I've heard enough of your lies, traitor! I will see-" all of a sudden, she screamed in pain. I heard something land on the ground a few feet away from me.

"Well James is seems that you, how do you earthrealmers say it? "Owe me one," I heard Shang Tsung's voice say,

One word entered my mind before I lost consciousness.

Fuck.

* * *

Why does everything feel soft.

As I regained consciousness, I noticed I was no longer in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, but in some kind of exotic bedroom.

"You're awake," Mileena's voice startled me a little. "I was worried about you."

"Thanks Mil," I muttered, rubbing my head. "Your sister hits really hard, I thought I'd get a concus-" I stopped talking when I felt a pair of arms slink around my shoulders, and something soft press against my back.

 _"Oh god, please don't let be what I think it is!"_ I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Mileena smiling at me... while completely naked.

"Aaah!" I stumbled out of her grip and onto the floor. "Why are you naked?!"

"I don't have any other clothes yet," Mileena responded giggling, "my servants are fetching me some. Besides," she said, looking over me lustfully. "You're naked and you don't see me complaining."

"That doesn't mean- wait what?" Looking down, I found that I was completely naked as well. "Aaaah!" With quick thinking, I grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around my waist.

Turning back to Mileena, I saw her staring at me hungrily. Feeling timid, I backed away to what looked like a closet to find more clothes. After getting dressed I decided to lay back on the bed with Mileena who cuddled with me.

"James?" Mileena asked, when I looked at her I saw her look really upset.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious about why she was upset.

She looked down in shame, "do you think I'm a monster?"

"What, of course not!" I responded, wrapping her in a hug. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes twinkled, "really?"

"Of course," I stated, caressing her cheek. "Any guy would be lucky to have you?"

She looked like she was gonna cry before her face morphed to one of suspicion.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

I thought long and hard on the answer. I had grown to deeply care for her during out time together, and I could tell she felt the same way. the only thing I was worried about what will those feelings lead to?

Would we end up getting married or would we end up being driven apart? It was a lot to think about, but after seeing Mileena's expression as she waited for an answer, I made up my mind.

I kissed her.

It felt weird I wont lie. Instead of lop to lip it was more like lip to teeth, they felt prickly and tickled my lips but I didn't mind. Mileena stiffened at first but melted into the kiss, snaking her arms around me and pulling me closer. I felt the bed sheet fall form my body but I didn't care.

Her breasts were pressed up against my chest causing me to blush. I had a feeling she was doing that on purpose so I decide to get her back. I moved my arms up and down her back feeling her smooth skin before coming to her ass and giving it a firm squeeze, earning me a cute little moan from her.

We stayed like that for several moments before there was a knock on the door, causing us to quickly separate.

"C-come in," Mileena aid trying to maintain her composure.

The door opened to reveal a female servant holding a magenta suit most likely belonging to Mileena.

"Begging your pardon mistress Mileena," the servant said bowing and blushing as she saw our naked bodies. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"N-nothing at all!" Mileena replied as we looked away from each other.

The servant nodded before placing the outfit down on a nearby chair, "you're father requests your presence, the execution will be soon."

"Of course," Mileena said, finally regaining her composure. "tell him I will be there as soon as possible."

"The servant bowed once again before leaving. Mileena looked a me with a seductive look, "we will finish this later."

I smirked, "of course dear."

Nodding, she picked up her outfit and began to change. I was spellbound by her body before a thought came to my mind.

"By the way," I asked, getting her attention as she dressed. "Who's getting executed?"

Her face morphed into a murderous look. "My treacherous sister of course," she replied with a monstrous snarl.

I went slack jawed when I heard that.

 _"Oh no."_

* * *

 **Three months...**

 **Three. Fucking. Months...**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait guys I've so busy with school I haven't had time to work on this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm working of chapters for Tron: A New Life and Tryvin of the Illidari, I'll try to have up as soon as possible.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR, logging out.**

 **P.S: There's a reference to another Mortal Kombat story in this chapter, see if you can find it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Freeing Kitana

Chapter 8: Freeing Kitana

I ran down the halls of the palace as fast as I could, looking left and right for Jade. I needed to correct my mistake before it was too late. Luckily I managed to keep Mileena off my tail by telling her Shao Kahn wanted me to continue tidying up the palace. As I rounded a corner I saw her heading to the armory.

Moving swiftly, I grabbed hold of her and covered her mouth before dragging her into a nearby room. When I let her go her, she suckered punched me right in the face.

"Ooow," I moan weekly, rubbing my nose before getting pulled up by the collar of my shirt. I felt the cool blade of her glaive against my neck.

"Give me a reason not to slit your throat," she angrily sated, giving me a huge death glare.

"Uh... because I'm trying to help?" I grinned sheepishly.

The only responses I got was a knee to the gut.

"Ok," I breathed out. "I deserved that."

"Why should believe that," Jade questioned. "Especially since you refused to tell Kitana about that... thing!"

"Do not call her a thing!" I snapped, startling her, giving me enough time to pin her to the floor. "Her name is Mileena, and you will address her as such!"

"How can you even name a creature like that?!" Jade asked, as struggled under my grip.

"Because she's a person! Not a weapon!"

I heard guys coming down the hall so I clamped my hand over Jade's mouth to keep her quiet. When I was sure we were alone I released her.

"Now listen to me, I now where they're keeping Kitana. So if you want to save her, you'll do as I say. Understand?"

Jade contemplated her options before finally nodding.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

"That is all of them," Baraka said as he place the last of the rifles inside the crate. He noticed one of his men pointing one around.

"That is no toy!" Baraka shouted, snatching the rifle from him. "It belongs to Shang Tsung, return to your post."

The guard nodded before waling off, Baraka placed the rifle back into the crate.

"Hey Baraka," I said, as I entered the room, taking him by surprise.

"James? What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just checking up on the preparations," I responded.

"Well everything is under control s-" before he could finish he was knocked down by Jade who stomped on his head, knocking him out.

"Well that was TOO EASY," I grinned at her.

She deadpanned.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

We spotted Sheeva talking to a chained up Kitana as we enter the room. She turned to us in surprise.

"James?"

I was forced to my knees by Jade who threw her glaive, knocking Sheeva out.

"Jade! Why is he here?" Kitana asked as she was freed

Before I could answer I was cut off.

"Stop her!" Baraka roared in the distance.

"Do not let her get away!" Mileena thundered too.

"Jade!" I cried. "Knock me out!"

"What?"

"It's the only way to show that I wasn't helping you. Now do it!"

"You mean you're not coming?"

"No! Now hurry!"

She looked to Kitana who nodded, before she swung her pole at me...

 _"OH MY GOD THAT HURT!"_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Things have just been, well, busy. I'm leaving today on a cruise, so I won't be back until the 17th.**

 **Until then...**

 **This is the E-Z G-MR.**

 **Logging out.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Mistake

Chapter 9: A Mistake

 _Ow, the back of my head!_

I rubbed the bump on back of my head as stood alongside Reptile as Shao Kahn paced around the throne room in anger.

"How could this of happened?! He cried. "There were armed guards at every door! How is that Kitana was able to escape?!"

"Your jailor was most likely at fault." Motaro sneered.

"Watch what you say centaur!" Sheeva snapped pushing him, "before I make you regret those words."

He pushed her back, "you're welcome to try."

"Hey, hey, hey, guys?" I spoke up.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled, punching him.

In quickly turned into a fist fight with Goro encouraging Sheeva. A little blush appeared on her face as he did. I backed away to keep myself form getting the middle, while Baraka and some Tarkatan guards were trying to figure out what to do.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Everyone jumped and turned to see Shao Kahn sitting on his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Human," he muttered. "Come over here."

Gulping, I slowly approached him.

"All of my plans have gone by _your_ advice," he looked up with barely concealed anger. "So please tell how why I haven't succeeded!"

"W-well." I stammered, "either the timeline has changed or the elder gods have predicted your every move."

"And with the strength of his warriors, we are sure to fail this tournament! So tell me how it ends!"

I hesitated, but I had no choice.

"You're a defeated by Liu Kang."

Shao Kahn's eyes widened in shock before narrowing.

He leaned forward, "how?"

* * *

I slumped onto my bed, as I replayed everything that occurred in the throne room. I had just revealed the reason for Shao Kahn's defeat, and I've most likely doomed Raiden's alliance.

My thought's were interrupted by my door opening. Sitting up I saw it was Mileena, who a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok James?"

"I'm fine Mileena. It's just been a long day."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Unless, you no a good remedy for a splitting headache then no." I muttered before slumped back down to stare at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and prepared to go to sleep.

That is until I felt the something unzip my pants.

"Mileena, wha- ooooh fuck~" I moaned as Mileena's tongue wrapped around my dick.

"Shhh. Just relax~" She whispered as she stroked it up and down.

I struggled to control myself. "I didn't mean-"

In one swift motion, Mileena tore and suit and the rest of my clothes off. My nose bled as my eyes explored every inch of her body.

She took off her mask as straddled me. We both moaned as she started to grind against me.

"W-wait!"

She leaned down, our faces inches from touching.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wanting to confirmed if she wanted this.

With a nod, we kissed.

We gasped as I felt myself enter her. Her walls clenching around it.

* * *

An hour later we were all in the arena. I watched the last of Shao Kahn's minions we defeated and then he was challenged by Liu Kang.

The battle went on forever until Liu Kang laid at Shao Kahn's feet, broken and bloody.

"Pathetic," he commented. "I expected more."

He raised his fist to deliver the finish blow.

But Kung Lao's hat got there first.

Everyone was shocked as Shao screamed in agony, clutching the stump that was once his right hand.

"I won't let you kill him!" Kung Lao shouted as he prepared to fight.

I didn't expect what happened next.

In a sudden rush of adrenaline, Shao Kahn lunged towards Kung Lao. Before the latter could react, he was pinned down. Shao Kahn grabbed Lao's face with his other hand and squeezed.

I let loose my lunch as Kung Lao's head exploded. Everyone else was either screaming or cheering.

Shao Kahn stood up, Kung Lao's blood and brains running down his body.

 **"I WILL RIP THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!"** Raiden shouted as he channeled his energy.

But I couldn't look as Liu Kang's fist emerged out of Shao Kahn's back.

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **I'm so sorry guys, but I've been dealing with college. And I was away to visit my girlfriend because she lives in Louisiana. I was so relieved when I heard she and her family weren't near the hurricane. I was literally crying when I held her.**

 **I'm sorry. I'm getting too personal, aren't I?**

 **Anyway, I'm writing another "I'm in." This time it's with Hiveswap.**

 **Also I'm still looking for anyone who can do fan art for this story. If you're interested let me know.**

 **Well, that's all folks.**

 **This is the E-Z G-MR, logging out.**

 **P.S: Oh, btw, my niece is turning two this October. Any of you know what could be a good present?**


	10. Chapter 10: The storm approaches

Chapter 10: The storm approaches

I let loose my lunch for a third time as I made my way out the arena. I couldn't believe that all happened. I expected something would go wrong, but nothing like that.

I didn't really change anything. Only Shao Kahn lost a hand and Kung Lao died in a horrible way.

As I leaned against the wall for support, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over, I saw it was Mileena.

"James? Are you ok?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I just wasn't expecting any of that."

She nodded. "Yes, my father's loss was a shock. But that weak Earthrealmer got what he deserved."

 _No. He didn't deserve that fate._

We entered the throne room, where Shang Tsung was standing with the others.

"Nice of you to join us," Shang Tsung said as we approached them. "Now we can get started."

"Get started with what?" I asked.

"Choosing Outworld's new leader."

"Isn't that Mileena?" Said lady beamed at me, and even purred when I pet her.

"Yes," Baraka agreed. "Mileena is Shao Kahn's heir, she should rule."

"Mileena?" Shang Tsung scoffed. "She lives because of _my_ sorcery."

"And you breathe because I restrain mine!"

We all turned to Shao Kahn with a bandaged hand and chest along with Quan Chi.

"Father!" Mileena said in astonishment.

"You live!" Goro exclaimed as everyone bowed. Except for Shang Tsung.

"I am not so easily killed," the emperor explained. "Quan Chi accelerated my recovery."

"Emperor, I-" Shang Tsung began.

"Not. Another. Word," the emperor growled. "Because of you and your lackey, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm."

 _Lackey?_

"There may be an alternative, Emperor," Quan Chi spoke up. "Invasion."

"Invasion?!" Shang Tsung replied in surprise, before Shao Kahn silenced him.

"Do you mock me? Sindel's ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm."

"Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?" Quan Chi questioned.

"Of course. But even after millennia, her motives are a mystery," Shao Kahn answered as he moved towards his throne while we all stood up.

"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction," Quan Chi explained. "She sacrificed herself to give protection the Elder Gods could no. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia."

"Indeed," Shao Kahn grunted as he sat down.

"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified. And with it the barrier that prevents your entry into Earthrealm. I will return you to her of course. You will find her much more ...cooperative."

"This is a very magnanimous offer," Shao Kahn mused.

"I wish only to serve, Emperor."

"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me."

"At once, Emperor," The sorcerer bowed, before turning to the leaving.

Shao Kahn turned his attention towards us, "and as for the rest of you. Prepare for battle."

"Yes, Emperor."

"And you boy," he pointed at me. "You will use your knowledge of events to guide my army. And this time, make sure it ensures victory."

Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Yes, Emperor."

* * *

"What am I going to do?"

I paced back and forth in my room, trying to find any way to fix the situation.

As my thoughts wandered, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hello Mileena."

I felt her rest her chin on my shoulder. "How are you feeling James?"

I turned to face her, "to be honest, I don't want to enter a war with Earthrealm."

"Well, at least when father wins, we'll be together."

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. "Together."

* * *

 **Chapter 10 has arrived!**

 **Hope everyone's ready for Thanksgiving.**

 **Just to let you guys know, I'll be on a cruise Dec. 17, and I won't be back for about 8 days.** **Gonna be spending a lot of time with family.**

 **Until next time guys.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


End file.
